L'aventure du chat et du tonnerre
by Anna-FullHealer
Summary: Quand une enfant, croit en son rêve... Oc x ...
1. Chapter 1

Je débute une fiction OP, avec comme personnage principal, ma OC. Cette fiction suivra son évolution dans le monde de nos chers pirates. Comme d'habitude, les autres personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda. Ceci n'est que le "prologue", d'une certaine manière, c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi court. -même très court-

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Ce couloir, j'avais appris a le connaitre, je savais presque ou menais toutes les portes. Déambulant dans ce corridor morose, j'allais vers ma chambre. En plein milieu de la nuit, je n'aurais jamais penser tomber sur qui que ce soit. Et pourtant chaque nuit, au même endroit, il était là. Fixant sans relâche la ville, ou il nous était défendu de mettre les pieds. M'avançant doucement vers le garçon, je me mis sur son côté.

- Pourquoi tu es là, chaque nuit?

- Pourquoi toi, passe-tu ici chaque nuit? Que vas-tu faire la-bas avec le maître?

- Qu'importe. Tu es un nouveau, non?

- ...

- Je prends ça pour un oui. Ne regarde pas par les fenêtres, tu pourrais avoir envie d'aller voir comment c'est, en vrai.

- Et? Je n'ai pas le droit?

- Pauvre fou, bien sur que non! Tu dois obéir aux règles, ne pas sortir en dehors du bâtiment fait partit des règles.

Il ne broncha pas, restant calme devant le spectacle de cette ville si mouvementée.

- .. J'oubliais, je me nomme Anna.

- Moi, Law.

- Enchantée, Law.

En serrant la petite main du garçon, un sourire ce dessina sur mes lèvres. Heureuse, en quelque sorte d'avoir un nouvel ami. Je me mis dans sa position, regardant tout d'abord notre reflet dans la vitre, puis la ville, un peu plus loin. Cette ville ou le maître était roi, Dressrosa.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le premier chapitre! Je n'ai pas de temps fixe pour faire mes chapitres, c'est selon mon temps et mon inspiration. Mais je m'efforcerais de faire au moins un chapitre par mois. Ce chapitre retrace l'enfance de mon OC. Sur ce..

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le chat.

Assise dans un recoin du bâtiment, je m'imaginais pirate. Une pirate puissante, adulée et respectée de tous avec sa magnifique chevelure dorée dansant au vent. Un grand navire, ornée d'un tas de dessin, avec des salles toutes aussi somptueuses. Et un équipage, si fort et beau.

Mais non, il faut redescendre sur terre. Je ne suis pas forte, et je ne suis qu'une gamine de treize ans, une esclave qui plus est. En puis, je suis banale. Ni belle, ni moche, je suis simple. Oh, je n'ai pas encore fini de grandir, bien sûr! Mais mes cheveux sont loin d'être doré, c'est même bien le contraire, un noir corbeau.

La seule chose, qui même en grandissant ne changera pas, ce sont mes yeux. Un bleu très clair, qui fait un grand contraste avec mes cheveux. C'est un peu mes seuls atouts. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à eux, si je ne suis pas en train de pourrir dans les rues de Dressrosa comme une vulgaire orpheline.

- Qu'est ce que tu fout là?

- Je... Rien, du tout.

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici, gamine. Fous le camp!

Me relevant rapidement, je sortis de ce coin tranquille pour pousser la première porte à droite. La bibliothèque. Navigant presque les yeux fermés dans cette salle, les livres me sécurisaient car personne ne vient dans cette pièce qui pourtant, regorge de savoir et d'imagination.

M'affalant au pied d'une étagère, je pris un livre sur la médecine. Non pas que je veuille devenir médecin, mais j'aime apprendre et avoir quelque connaissance. C'est toujours un plus.

* * *

Basculant ma tête sur le côté, arrondissant un peu les yeux, je fixais stupéfaite le garçon en face de moi.

- Mais, comment tu as fait?

- C'est simple. Tu ne sais pas jouer aux échecs. avoua-t-il sans bouger.

Je souris, pas vexée pour un sous par la phrase crue que mon ami venait de lancer. J'avais eu le temps de m'adapter, à son caractère et à ces phrases. Quoique, au début je parte souvent vexée, j'ai ma fierté aussi.

- Ouais, t'es un génie, non?

- Pourquoi?

- Non, mais attend, tu es fort en tout ce qui est logique. C'est impressionnant, Law!

Il ne dit rien, un certain malaise apparu entre nous deux.

- Anna, est ce que tu comptes partir un jour?

- .. Je n'en sais rien, je suis reconnaissante envers le Maître pour ce qu'il ma fait.

- Il a fait quoi?

- Il m'a sauvée. Je n'étais qu'une salle gamine des quartiers défavorisés, sans parents. Il m'a recueillie.

Law resta silencieux, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. D'un coup, il partit en direction de la porte de ma chambre, sans aucune explication.

- Law?!

- J'ai à faire, pardon. ajouta-t-il en sortant.

Ne comprenant pas, je basculai doucement sur mon lit. Je me mis sous les draps, me faisant un petit cocon, chaud. Bercé par les battements de mon cœur, je finis par dormir.

* * *

Réveillée par des frappes sur ma porte, je grommelai des insultes et me retournai dans mon lit. Les frappes cessèrent, la personne se dirigea vers mon lit pour me secouer férocement. En ouvrant doucement un œil, je reconnais la tignasse de Law au-dessus de moi.

- Anna! Debout, ils viennent te chercher!... Anna!

Ne comprenant pas un seul des mots, qu'il avait pu utiliser, je le dévisageai méchamment. Comment oser-il venir me réveiller?! On ne fait pas ça, aux gens! Refermant mon œil, je lançais des injures à tout vas pour qui voulait bien entendre ce que je pouvais grogner. Puis, le calme. Trouvant ça étrange que Law ait abandonné si vite, j'ouvris les yeux pour pouvoir scruter ma chambre.

Law était bien là, dans un coin de ma chambre avec un regard vide. Plus près, il y avait un homme avec une cuillère sur la joue. D'un geste rapide, il agrippa mon poignet, tirant dessus pour me sortir du lit. Une fois cela fait, il me traina dans les couloirs sombres du bâtiment.

Il me poussa dans un laboratoire, vide. Scrutant la pièce, j'avalai difficilement ma salive en apercevant tous ces instruments de torturent. Un rire rauque attira mon attention, sur un côté du laboratoire.

- Bien, Vergo. Va chercher le fruit maintenant.

- Oui.

Le Vergo sortit de la pièce, me laissant avec l'autre. Le maître, c'était lui. Sa présence me rassure, c'était comme ce dire qu'un de mes parents était là et que donc, j'étais protégée. Mais son sourire, me glace le sang, un sourire de fou. Comprenant que l'on aller pas jouer aux cartes, je m'assis sur un petit tabouret sur le côté. C'est à ce moment que Vergo revient dans la salle.

- J'ai le fruit.

Le fruit? Cette chose, hideuse? Vergo balança le fruit dans les mains du Maître, qui sourit encore plus.

- Attrape-la, qu'elle ne bouge pas.

- Oui.

Ayant compris un peu trop tard, que "attrape-la" m'étais destinée, mon cri et l'élan que mes jambes ont données pour m'enfuir a vite été stopper par Vergo. Il m'écrasa à terre, une main sur mes clavicules, l'autre sur ma tête, empêchant tout mouvement.

- On va te faire essayer un tout nouveau fruit, ma grande.

La peur. Oui, j'avais peur de ce qui aller m'arriver. Depuis quand le Maître était aussi mauvais? Pleurant légèrement, il m'enfonça le fruit dans le bouche, puis posant sa main par-dessus, pour m'empercher de tout recracher. Sous le pression, j'avalai d'une traite le fruit. Cela fait, ils me lâchèrent.

M'écartant rapidement d'eux, le fruit m'avais laisser dans la bouche un goût amère et acide. Je fis une petit grimace. Mais, une violente quinte de toux me déchira la gorge, levant rapidement mes yeux dans la direction des deux hommes, la seule émotions que je pouvais ressentir émanant d'eux était la satisfaction.

Ma toux fini, je restai tout de même assise au sol. Il m'aurait fallu l'intelligence de Law pour pouvoir sortir de là, rapidement. Law.. Je comprenais enfin la phrase qu'il m'avait dite, il avait tenté mais échoué. Si je survis, je le remercierais quand même.

- Alors? Pas de réaction?

- Pas physique, en tout cas.

- Bat-la.

- Quoi?

- Fais, bat-la.

Le rire rauque et déganté du Maître, ne présagé rien de bon pour moi. Vergo s'approche de moi, il attrape le bambou qui était sur le lit. Il se plaça juste devant moi, l'avant de son bras et le bambou devinrent gris foncé. Et d'un coup, vif et sec, frappa mon épaule gauche. La douleur se fit immédiate et violente, basculant en arrière en retenant mon épaule, mon cri strident eut pour effet d'augmenter le sourire du Maître.

Le bambou continua, frappant ici et là sur mon corps si frêle, le craquement des os était inqualifiable. Le peu que je pouvais apercevoir avec mes yeux, été si difforme qu'a la normal. Je sentis alors, une chaleur intense entourer mon cœur, un moment de sérénité, sans douleur. Puis suivie d'un retour à la normal, ou la souffrance était maîtresse.

A ce moment-là, on ce dit qu'il faut mieux mourir que de restait là, à souffrir. Tout d'un coup, comme une nouvelle peau sur mon corps, les coups était plus faible, la douleur moins forte. Puis un nouveau cri, un cri bestial qui au même moment qu'il sortait de ma gorge me choqua. C'était plus un rugissement de félin qu'un cri humain.

Et puis, plus rien. Le noir total.

* * *

Je fus dérangée par la lune, et la position dans laquelle j'étais ne me convenait pas. Me retournant dans mon lit, je fus d'un coup surprise par les images de la nuit revenir hanté mon esprit. Comment pouvais-je être encore en vie? La violence de Vergo était telle que j'aurais cru mourir. Prenant un petit sac à dos, je fis rentrer quelque affaire dedans, le strique minimum. J'avais pris ma décision.

Les hématomes que je pouvais distinguer a travers mon haut me prouvèrent que ce n'était pas simplement un rêve. Déambulant dans les couloirs morts du bâtiment, j'arrivai enfin au petit renfoncement ou je trouvais Law chaque nuit. Et comme d'habitude, il était là, endormi contre la fenêtre. Je lui laissai un petit mot dans les mains, puis commençai à partir vers la grande porte du bâtiment.

- On se révéra, un jour. J'en suis sur, Law.

La porte du bâtiment a toujours été interdite, ma liberté devait être par là.


	3. Chapter 3

Salutation! Voici le chapitre 2, qui a eu un peu plus de mal à sortir de ma tête que le précédent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

AliceLaw: Merci. C'est gentil. :) Les fautes, je n'arrive pas toujours à les trouver, donc désolé...

Anna-chan17: Haha, merci. Et bien voilà le second chapitre. :)

Redtest: Merci beaucoup! Un mois, ce n'est pas trop décourageant? :)

Merci aussi a ceux qui viennent lire, comme ça. J'espère que le délai d'un mois n'est pas trop chiant. Même si là, je suis un peu en retard sur le délai... Mais une note en dessous de 5 en maths, c'est un peu chaud.

* * *

Chapitre 2: La liberté.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais pouvoir faire désormais? Le Maître n'étant plus là, il faut bien que je me nourrisse. Ou, au moins que je survive. La lumière de l'aube éclairé la ville encore endormie, et je put voir les commerces autour de moi. Quels métiers pourrais-je faire?

Boulanger? Non, j'aime juste manger. Couture? Non, je suis capable de me tuer avec une aiguille. Peinture? Le talent artistique, je pense pas avoir. Marine? Haha, la blague. Pirate? Si je suis capable de me tuer avec une aiguille, la piraterie ce n'est pas pour moi. Bon, il me reste plus qu'à me trouver un petit endroit sympa, et me suicider.

Non, sérieusement qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire? Voler, peut-être? Ou voyager, avec zéro berrys en poche, certes, mais au moins libre d'aller où bon me semble. Hm, cette idée m'a l'air bien plus plaisante que les autres. Je n'ai plus qu'à trouver le port, et j'embraque sur un navire au hasard.

- Excuse moi, gamine...

- Oui?

- Je crois que... tu es suivi.

Il termina sa phrase en souriant, me tournant doucement pour vérifier par moi -même. Personnes, a part ceux qui furent passés à côté de moi. Ne comprenant pas, je me détournai pour quémander au vieil homme qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien dire. Mais, plus rien.

Le maître avait-il déjà remarqué mon absence? Si c'était le cas, il fallait que je me cache le plus vite possible. J'amenai mes mains dans mes poches, baisant la tête, laissant mes plus longues mèches de cheveux cacher mon visage. Mon cœur accéléra doucement, la peur barbouillée mon ventre.

La peur? Oui, tous ceux qui avaient osé désobéir aux striquent règles du Maître, le payer de sa vie. Après tout, n'était-ce pas pour ma vie que j'avais désobéi? Etant trop dans mes pensées, je percutai un homme. Relevant immédiatement le visage pour m'excuser, son visage m'était familier. Il m'avait trouvé.

- Tu es donc là, sale gamine.

Avant même qu'il eut fini sa phrase, l'adrénaline décharger par mon corps m'avait fait partir en courant. Ma petite taille m'avantager dans cette ville, je pouvais prendre de petit re-coin que lui ne pouvait atteindre avec sa masse de muscles.

Je courrai à toute allure dans les rues dans la ville, voulant semer l'homme qui me poursuivait, bousculant au passage quelques personnes. Un peu plus loin, se dessiner le port, je l'avais enfin trouvée. Mais, mes petites jambes ne faisaient pas le poids contre celle de l'homme derrière. En quelque enjambé, il était à ma porté.

Il fit tout d'abord un geste mal dirigé avec son bras gauche, que j'esquivai sans trop de mal. Mais le coup qui suivit, été lui très bien placé. Fauchant mes jambes, je m'écrasai au sol, et mis quelques secondes à m'en remettre en toussant la poussière avaler. Relevant doucement les yeux, la seule chose que je pouvais voir, été le visage sinistre de l'homme en face de moi.

Le regard fixe, moqueur, un sourire rempli de plaisir, et le corps tendu et crispé par une envie de massacrer le petit corps qui était affalé devant lui. Prendre sa liberté est un combat, la garder l'est aussi. Je viens seulement de m'en rendre compte.

Résigner à mourir, dans un certain sens, je ne me débâtis pas quand il empoigna mes cheveux pour me forcer à quitter la grande rue. Me claquant contre un mur, il chuchota une chose, puis prenant tranquillement une lame attacher à sa ceinture il parvient à entailler ma joue. Je finis par fermer les yeux, son visage étant bien plus terrifiant que ces gestes.

Il enfonça sa lame juste en dessous de mon épaule gauche, provoquant un petit spasme dans mon bras. Soufflant la douleur entre mes dents, je repris une grande respiration.

- C'est dommage, tu aurais pu devenir jolie.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait faire, mais juste avant qu'il n'atteigne encore une fois ma peau, un grand souffle s'engouffra dans la petite rue où l'on était. J'ouvris rapidement les yeux, pour voir l'homme se faire éjecter par un énorme oiseau bleu. Un petit moment de calme s'ensuivit. Là, l'adrénaline que j'avais eu jusque-là été redescendu, et une crise me pris.

Respirant rapidement, je sentais mon cœur s'emballer et mes jambes faiblir. Je m'affaissai doucement, touchant le sol avec les mains pour amortir un peu la chute. Je basculai la tête en arrière, cherchant mon air, quand l'oiseau réapparut.

- Hé, tiens le coup! Yoi.

Whou. L'oiseau vient de parler, je suis en pleine hallucination. Il se changea en homme. Grand, une bonne carrure, des cheveux en ananas et un tatouage sur le torse. Son sourire était si... Chaleureux.

- C'est bon, tu es plus en danger. Yoi. Calme toi, doucement... Respire...

Son regard étant tellement bienveillant, je n'avais jamais senti un tel regard sur moi. Même en suivant ces conseils, mes battements de cœur continuèrent, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine. En plus, j'éclatai en sanglots. De petites larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, et de mon corps qui lui était pris de tremblement.

Il posa sa main sur mon buste, une chaleur reposante en émaner. Je finis par poser mes yeux dans les siens. Un moment de plénitude, comme si tous mes problèmes c'étaient envolés avec sa main. Puis refermant mes yeux en soufflant doucement, je m'endormis dans cette rue.

* * *

Ouvrant doucement les yeux et basculant la tête de chaque côté pour vérifier où je me trouvais. Je n'étais plus dans la rue mais dans une chambre. Je pouvais seulement distinguer quelques formes, dans une chambre plongée dans le noir ou seul le petit hublot permette à la lune d'apporter sa lumière dans la pièce.

Me soulevant légèrement pour me mettre sur mes avant-bras, je balançai la couette sur le côté du lit, pour pouvoir me lever. Une fois debout, j'avançai dans la pièce, découvrant un peu tous les meubles. Trop petite pour atteindre le hublot, je montais sur la chaise à côté d'une sorte d'armoire. Une fois devant le hublot, je sentis mon cœur loupé un battement.

Franchissant la porte de la chambre, je me retrouvais dans un couloir. Suivant maladroitement quelques couloirs, choisi au hasard, je débouchai sur un escalier. Montant prudemment les marches, un peu grandes pour moi, j'arrivai finalement au centre du navire. Il était éclairé par la lune, et personne n'était là. En tout cas, je ne voyais personne. Approchant doucement du bastingage je me cramponnai à celui-ci.

Laissant le vent de la mer faire danser mes cheveux, je basculai la tête en arrière, respirant à plein poumon l'air pur. J'avais rêvée du jour ou j'embarquerai sur un navire, ou je me laisserai porter par les vagues. Et enfin, j'étais arrivé à toucher un navire, analysant un peu ce qui m'entourait, je put constater le pavillon qui flottait au gré du vent. Le pavillon pirate.

- Tu es réveillée, ça va? Yoi.

Me retournant brusquement vers la voix, je reconnais l'homme qui m'avait sauvé la vie un peu plus tôt.

- Ho, oui merci beaucoup pour avoir soigné mes blessures. avouai-je en m'inclinant.

- Ce n'est rien. D'ailleurs, je m'appelle Marco. Yoi.

- Moi c'est Anna.

Souriant, il s'approcha et s'assit sur mon côté droit, sur le bastingage.

- Tu... es un pirate?

- Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, personne ici ne te fera du mal. Yoi.

- ...

- Que te voulait cet homme? Yoi.

Baissant la tête, je jouai avec mes mains, mal-à-l'aise.

- C'est assez, long..

- J'ai tout mon temps. Yoi.

Son sourire me mis en confiance, et je lui contai toute mon histoire, tout en étant bercé par les vagues.

* * *

Poussant un soupir d'aise, je jouai avec la mousse du grand bain.

- Tu as encore l'âge de jouer avec la mousse? Yoi.

Tirant la langue au commandant de la première division de Barbe Blanche qui venait de s'introduire dans le bain, je m'enfonçai ensuite sous l'eau chaude. Cela fait maintenant 7 ans que je suis sur ce navire, et que je voyage avec les pirates de Barbe blanche. 7 années, que j'ai quittée cette île où Doflamingo m'avait faite esclave. Je remercie encore Marco pour être venu me sauver la vie.

J'ai désormais 20 ans, je suis maintenant assez grande pour voir à travers le hublot de ma chambre.

- Après le bain, on va aller s'entraîner un peu. Yoi.

Grommelant une petite insulte envers Marco, qui se transforma en plusieurs bulles dans l'eau. Sortant ma tête de l'eau, j'ignorai le commandant qui prenait tout de même en peu de place, pour m'étendre de tout mon long dans le bain. Sortant le bras de l'eau, je fis un petit signe à l'homme en face, pour lui indiquer d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Oï! Je savais que je vous trouverai ici.

- Thatch, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici? Yoi.

- Oh, rien de bien particulier. J'me faisais un peu chier en haut.

- Du coup, t'es venu nous faire chier nous?

Et une énième petite bagarre verbale s'engagea entre Thatch et moi, c'était notre façon de se montrerque l'on s'aimer bien. Et comme à chaque fois, Marco est toujours là pour nous arrêter quand on divague un peu trop. Je finis par donner un petit coup de pied dans la mâchoire du commandant de la quatrième division, pour qu'il se concentre un peu.

- Je vais sortir, si tu pouvais bouger un peu ton cul de la salle de bain...

- M'ouais, je sors. Je vous attends dehors.

La porte fermée, je surélevai tout mon corps pour sortir du bain. M'enroulant dans une serviette et attachant mes cheveux à l'aide d'une pince, je me retournai vers Marco.

- Bon, tu viens? On a entrainement, non?

Souriant devant le fait que joue un peu la rebelle, il sortit lui aussi du bain, s'entourant d'une serviette la taille. Me séchant rapidement le corps, j'enfilai un pantalon assez ample, et un haut tout aussi ample, laissant apparaître mon épaule gauche, qui était tranchée d'une cicatrice, faite pendant un combat contre un autre pirate. Je montai alors jusqu'au pont avec Marco, où l'on retrouva Thatch.

- Anna, met toi en place. Yoi.

Soupirant fort devant le pirate, je me mis en position de combat. Un regard de désinvolture sur le visage, j'attendais qu'il commence l'entrainement. Il frappa ma mandibule assez fort pour que je parte en arrière. Voyant le bastingage se rapprocher trop rapidement, je compris qu'il avait fait exprès. Il voulait que j'utilise mon fruit. J'abandonnai mon corps au chat fantôme. Et avec cette agilité, réussi à retomber tout juste avant le bastingage.

Le fruit du démon que Doflamingo m'a fait manger quand j'étais gamine, était le neko neko no mi. Le fruit du chat, certes mais c'était un Zoan du type mythique, le même type que le modèle phénix de Marco. Sauf que moi, c'est le Nekomata.

Grognant férocement contre Marco, je préparai une boule de feu dans ma gorge avant de le lui cracher dessus, tout en passant par le côté pour pouvoir l'atteindre, il bloqua mes deux attaques en transformant une partie de son corps en feu, son feu bleu.

L'entrainement ne faisait que commencer.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello les lecteurs! Alors, oui c'est le chapitre 3 que je publie bien plus tôt que le second, je sais. Juste que j'avais le temps et l'envie de l'écrire donc le voilà. :) Il est aussi assez long, et ce ne va pas être ça à chaque fois malheureusement.

AliceLaw: Heureuse qu'il te plaise. Haha, cela sera expliquer dans ce chapitre. :)

Nico,robin.5454021: Contente que tu l'adores, hé bien... Presque. :)

* * *

Chapitre 3: L'amitié.

- Je n'aime pas tes entrainements, Marco! A chaque fois, j'en sors avec une multitude d'hématomes.

Il partit en soupirant, me relevant difficilement, je m'assis sur une marche de l'escalier près de moi, qui menait un peu plus haut sur le navire.

- Tu sais bien qu'il fait ça pour ton bien.

- Je sais, je sais Thatch... Mais il n'aurait pas besoin de donner autant de lui-même! Je ne me régénère pas, moi.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule, souriant doucement. Me levant en époussetant mon corps, je pris le chemin de la grande salle, où tout le monde se retrouve. Et comme toujours, cette salle est l'une des plus bruyantes du navire. Presque tout l'équipage se retrouve dans cette pièce.

- Oï, Anna!

Écoutant l'appel de Joz, je partis rejoindre les quelques commandants assis sur cette partie de table.

- Regarde cette prime, ce gamin se débrouille, non?

- Ace? Mais j'ai déjà entendu parler de lui dans les journaux. Il a refusé de devenir Corsaire.

- C'est un bon lui! rigola Joz.

Rigolant un peu avec eux, je partis ensuite voir le capitaine de cette grande famille qui était dans sa chambre.

- Père?

- Anna, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Rien de bien particulier. Juste te voir, ça va mieux?

- Zwhaha, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis encore solide. souffla-t-il en souriant.

* * *

Délicatement j'ouvris les yeux, un petit mal de crâne me pris. Ça va, je n'ai pas trop abusée hier soir. Sentant un souffle chaud et humide sur mon ventre, je décalai ma tête pour voir Vista, visiblement bien installé et en train de me baver dessus. Vu l'imposante carrure de l'homme, je pris la forme de mon fruit.

Envoyant sur le côté le pirate grâce à mes pattes arrière, je fis une petite roulade sur le côté pour atterrir sur le sol. Reprenant forme humaine, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre et surtout vers ma douche. Je m'assis sur le sol et fis couler l'eau, détendant tous mes muscles, tranquillement.

Après peut-être une heure, entendant un peu de grabuge dehors, je me lavai et allai m'habiller. Cela fait je sortis sur le pont, voire un peu ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Je ne fus pas déçu de voir Thatch, habiller avec des sous-vêtements de femme et mis en scène sur le pont.

- Non mais, Ho! C'est mes sous-vêtements, sa!

Tous rigolèrent encore plus fort, devant ma mine décomposée et dégoûtée.

- Allez Anna, savoure un peu le spectacle! ricana Curiel.

- Non de non! Si cet imbécile à mes sous-vêtements sur le dos, c'est qu'il est aller les chercher dans MA chambre.

A la fin de ma phrase, une petite chose fit "tilt" dans mon esprit. Thatch est peut-être un fervent adorateur de ma colère, mais il n'est pas fou ou point de rentrer dans ma chambre. Baladant mes yeux cyan sur les hommes présents autour du cadavre du pirate, je finis par cracher devant le silence des pirates.

- Oï, qui est allé fouiller ma chambre?

Un autre silence suivit ma phrase, un peu plus nerveux. Oh, oui. J'ai peut-être l'air sévère, mais quand vous êtes la seule fille sur un navire de pirate, il faut savoir mettre des limites et vous créer une petite réputation. Craquant les articulations de mes mains, je fis sentir aux quelques hommes présents qu'ils allaient devoir dénoncer, ou je taperais sur le premier qui bouge. Ou, sur tous.

- Hrm, hé bien... commença Curiel.

- C'est Marco.

Tous regardèrent Izo, puis ils hochèrent tous la tête en signe d'accord. Soupirant devant l'énorme mensonge pondu par Izo, je finis par sourire devant le fait, que dans la merde, ils n'hésitent pas à balancer l'un des leurs.

- Très bien, je lui en parlerais alors. En attendant, vu que voir Thatch ainsi vous a bien fait rire, réveillez le. Et par pitié, arrachez lui mes sous-vêtements.

Tournant les talons, je descendis jusqu'à la bibliothèque, ou j'étais sur de trouver Marco. Ouvrant doucement la porte, je m'introduis dans la salle et chercha Marco. Il était sur le sol, vautré avec des lunettes sur le nez et un livre entre les mains. Oui, il porte des lunettes et ça le rend assez charmant, je dois dire. Je me postai au-dessus de lui, faisant tomber mes cheveux sur lui, le dérangeant dans sa lecture.

- Anna. Je suis en train de lire, si tu n'as pas vu. Yoi.

- Ha c'est vrai? Non, je n'avais pas vu. Tu fais semblant normalement. Tu sais, quand tu me fais la tête, et que je dois venir m'excuser?

Il releva les yeux de son bouquin, pour les planter dans les miens. Soutenant quand même mon regard quoique ces yeux soient très intimidants, il soupira en baissant le sien vers son livre, et reprit sa lecture.

- Les gars ont dit que tu étais rentré dans ma chambre cette nuit, pour me prendre des sous-vêtements. Qui après se sont retrouvé sur le corps de Thatch.

- Je ne pénétrerais pas dans ton sanctuaire, Anna. Par peur de trouver des choses affreuses certainement. Yoi.

Rigolant doucement à sa phrase, je m'assis en face de lui.

- Des choses affreuses? Non, tu ne trouveras rien de tel dans ma chambre.

- On ne sait jamais. Yoi.

- Qu'insinues-tu la commandant de la première division? Que les femmes sont des démons?

- Peut-être pas toutes, mais toi, oui. Arrête de me parler, c'est dérangeant pour lire. Yoi.

Lui pinçant la joue droite, j'explosai de rire devant sa petite tête à ce moment-là. Puis me calma doucement après avoir vu son regard. Je finis par poser ma tête sur ses cuisses, il descendit juste assez ses mains pour que je puisse moi aussi lire le livre.

Marco a toujours été attentionné envers moi, voir protecteur. Un peu comme un grand frère, en fait. Dormir ensemble, ou prendre des bains n'a jamais été quelque chose d'anormale, depuis que je suis sur ce navire, c'est comme cela. Mais malgré tout, il y a bien sûr des choses que je lui cache. Et je pense qu'il s'en doute un peu. Comme le fait qu'il y a quelques semaines, lors d'une fête trop arrosée, j'avais fini dans le lit de Thatch.

Ce matin-là, le commandant de la quatrième division avait très peur pour sa vie. Même s'il connait Marco depuis plusieurs années, il savait très bien que toucher à moi, dans ce-sens là était dangereux pour qui que ce soit. Après tout, personnes ne nous ont vu nous éclipser ailleurs et surtout personnes ne pouvaient penser qu'une chose pareille pourrait arriver. Alors nous avons fait comme si ne rien été. Et jusqu'à maintenant cela à marcher.

Mon ventre grogna tout d'un coup, réclamant à manger.

- On dirait un ogre. Yoi.

- Ouais, je sais. Mais quand j'ai faim, j'ai faim.

Il claqua son livre, et le posa sur le côté. Il me fit un sourire adorable avant de jouer avec mes cheveux, et de tous les emmêlés. Grommelant une série d'insultes en me relevant, je lui lançai un regard haineux. A quoi il répondit par un fou rire.

- Tu as une tête de folle! Yoi!

- Ha ha, hilarant. Imbécile.

Je finis par le suivre vers la grande salle, où l'on s'assit comme d'habitude, à la même table. Deux autres commandants partagent ce bout de table avec nous, Thatch, Joz, mais aussi quelques autres pirates, membres de chaque division. Les deux commandants regardèrent mes cheveux.

- Le premier qui fait une réflexion sur mes cheveux, est mort. C'est clair?

- Tu veux que je m'en occupe peut-être?

- Si c'est pour me les coupés, laisse tomber Joz.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il s'approcha de moi, et d'une main commença doucement à démêler mes cheveux. Je fus surprise de voir avec quelle douceur Joz toucher mes cheveux, vu la carrure de l'homme. En quelque mouvement, je n'avais plus aucun nœud. Passant ma main dans mes cheveux, plus rien ne l'arrêtez.

- Ho merci, Joz.

- Nous allons faire escale sur une île, dans quelques jours.

- Hé bien, enfin! Pas que vous me faites chier, mais...

- On a compris, oui.

* * *

Essoufflée et en sueur, je m'assis près du mur pour boire tranquillement ma bouteille d'eau. Cette heure de sport m'avait achevée, reprenant doucement mon souffle après tant d'effort. J'ai un fruit du démon, c'est vrai. Mais étrangement je préfère entraîner mon corps à survire sans, on ne sait jamais comment se déroule un combat après tout.

Je me levai et parti vers ma chambre, passant par plusieurs couloirs et portes, j'arrivai enfin à celle-ci. Après une bonne douche, j'enfilai mon t-shirt et short qui me servait de pyjama pour rentrer dans mon lit. Organisant mes oreillers pour être à l'aise, je finis par trouver la position parfaite. Doucement je me sentis partir dans les bras de Morphée. Et alors que j'allais m'endormir, le tonnerre gronda, suivit de plusieurs éclairs.

- Oh, non non non non. Ce n'est pas possible!

Me relevant immédiatement dans mon lit, je regardai rapidement par le hublot. La multitude d'éclair qui avait fendu le ciel en quelques minutes ne me rassurais pas. L'orage. Le seul fait météorologique que je hais au plus haut point, et qui me fais extrêmement peur. Sautant de mon lit, je sortis en trombe de ma chambre, suivant plusieurs couloirs j'arrivai enfin là où je voulais. Ouvrant doucement la porte, je remarquai le noir complet dans la cabine.

- Marco?

- Aller, vient là. Yoi.

Fermant rapidement la porte, je sautais à l'aveugle sur le lit du pirate. Me faufilant sous la couverture, je me rapprochai au maximum du commandant.

- Anna, tu es gelée... Hé, tu vas carrément me monter dessus là! Yoi.

- Et alors? Comme si ça allez te gêner pour dormir.

- C'est qu'un orage, tu ne crains rien ici. Yoi.

- Oui, je sais... Mais j'ai peur quand même.

Me blottissant contre lui, je posai ma tête sur son torse écoutant calmement les battements de son cœur. Il caressa doucement mon dos, me procurant de léger frison de temps en temps. Etant comme dans un cocon, je n'entendais que le cœur de Marco et sa respiration lente, je m'endormis sans même penser à l'orage.

* * *

- Anna, réveille-toi.

- Mh... Non...

- Hé debout, sinon je te mets sous une douche froide.

Balançant la première chose que je trouvais dans mon lit, un oreiller donc, sur Thatch qui tentait vainement de me faire lever, je réalisai que j'étais réveillée pour de bon.

- Thatch, tu m'as réveillée! Je vais te faire bouffer une noix de coco mon gars, et pas par la bouche!

- Oh, comme c'est charmant d'entendre ça de la bouche d'une fille.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ma chambre?

- C'est simple, ce n'est pas ta chambre.

Pardon? Relevant doucement la tête je remarquai qu'effectivement, ce n'été pas ma chambre. L'odeur que je pouvais sentir dans les draps, me rappela dans quel lit j'étais.

- Marco...

- Ouais, comme à chaque fois qu'il y a de l'orage, tu dors avec Marco. se moqua-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu es venue me réveillait Thatch?

- On va bientôt arriver sur l'île, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais le savoir.

- Mais tu es gentil, dis-moi.

- Puis il est, à peu près cinq heures aussi.

- Du matin?!

- Du soir!

- J'ai dormi, tant que ça?

Il souffla en souriant avant de sortir de la pièce. Je suivis son exemple en partant vers ma chambre. Enfilant un peu au hasard mes vêtements, je partis sur le pont pour voir l'île. Le Moby Dick n'était pas amarré dans un port, mais juste non loin de terre. Trouvant le pont désert, je montai les escaliers qui montait sur la proue.

Enfin sur l'énorme tête de baleine, je pus constater qu'effectivement les pirates de barbe blanche avaient posé le pied à terre. Mais tous, étaient réunis derrière le père, qui lui discuter avec un jeune homme. M'asseyant en tailleur, j'attendis de voir ce qu'il allait se passer. Comment aller t-il se débrouiller devant tous ces pirates qui sont quand même plus fort que lui?

- Portgas D. Ace...

Baladant mon regard sur tout le petit monde présent, je remarquai que les pirates Spade étaient là aussi. Regardant impuissant leur capitaine devant l'homme le plus fort du monde. Ace commença à se relevait difficilement, puis s'agenouillant devant lui, père lui tendit la main.

- Deviens mon fils.

- Ne te fous pas de moi!

* * *

La tête appuyée sur la paume de ma main gauche, je soufflai de mécontentement et faisant une petite moue boudeuse. Je savais qu'en faisant cela, je pouvais attendrir la plupart des gens, mais certainement pas le commandant de la première division, trop habitué à s'être fait avoir avant.

- Mais, Marco! Regarde-moi cette tête!

- Ace, ne te fait pas avoir par cette femme. rigola Thatch.

- Et il est hors de question que je te donne plus d'argent pour aller faire les boutiques, Anna. Yoi.

Roulant des yeux, je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine plongeant mon regard qui se voulait triste dans les yeux de Marco.

- Non. Yoi.

- Marco, tu es un monstre. J'ai plus d'argent pour pouvoir acheter des habits!

- Tu n'as jamais d'argent.

- La ferme, Thatch. Aller Marco!

- J'ai dit : non. Yoi.

Comprenant que je n'arriverais pas à faire les yeux doux au pirate, je fis la chose la plus gamine que j'aurais pu faire à ce moment-là.

- ... Je te fais la tête alors.

Physiquement 20 ans, mentalement 8 ans.

- Fais la tête. Yoi.

Les deux crétins qui étaient spectateurs à tout ça, explosèrent de rire devant le jemenfoutisme du plus âgé. Affichant un regard des plus sérieux, même si l'envie de taper les deux imbéciles qui ne pouvaient arrêter leurs rires, je finis par soupirer.

- Enfin bon, après tu ne diras rien quand je devrais me balader cul nu car je n'aurais plus de vêtements.

Les deux se stoppèrent net dans leur délire, pour afficher un regard des plus lubriques. Marco, voyant les garçons réagir ainsi, sourit avant de répondre.

- Ce ne sera pas pour moi, que cela sera le plus gênant. Yoi.

- Mais tu m'emmerdes avec ta répartie, là!

- Hop, c'est l'heure de manger.

Ace partit à toute vitesse vers la salle à manger, suivi finalement par nous trois. Ace s'était très vite acclimaté sur le bateau, surtout pour les repas. Et je me suis directement bien entendu avec, on est devenu au fil des semaines le duo gamin du Moby dick. C'est vrai que lui du haut de ces 18 ans et moi de mes 21 ans, on est les plus jeunes du navire et souvent ceux qui ont le plus d'idée pour faire chier tout le monde. Comme mélanger les vêtements dans les douches communes, ou encore créer des quiproquos. Mais la plupart du temps, on se fait engueuler à la fin.

Après avoir mangé, nous retrouvâmes d'autres pirates pour faire un jeu de cartes. Plus tard dans la soirée, je me retrouvai seule avec Thatch sur le pont.

- Alors, ça fait quoi d'avoir 21 ans?

- Hm, pas grand-chose de plus que d'en avoir 20.

- Tu verras quand tu auras plus de 30 ans, tu ne voudrais pas vieillir encore plus.

- Même maintenant je n'ai pas envie de vieillir.

M'accoudant là où lui était assis sur le bastingage, je me mis à grelotter légèrement.

- Il est bien loin, le jour où Marco t'a ramené ici.

- Hé bien, 8 ans bientôt n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, je crois bien.

Rappelant tous les souvenirs qui lui venaient à l'esprit, Thatch finit par s'écrouler de rire sur le pont en se souvenant d'une chose, qui apparemment, l'avait beaucoup marquait. Se redressant doucement, il s'assit à côté de moi.

- Ha, tout de même... Hm, il a bien pu se passer quoi entre vous deux?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler?

- Si, tu vois très bien.

Voyant très bien de quoi il voulait parler, je soufflai tout en laissant tomber ma tête en arrière.

- J'ai grandi. C'est aussi simple que ça.

- Tu ne me feras pas avaler une chose comme ça, Anna.

- Je t'assure! C'est juste que...

- Aller, tu peux me le dire!

- Le corps d'une gamine de 13 ans ne fait pas le même "effet" que celui d'une femme de 20-21 ans.

Il resta interdit quelques secondes, papillonnant des paupières. Avant d'ouvrir grand la bouche et les yeux.

- Quoi?! Mais tu l'as...?

- De? Non, pas du tout! Je me changeais juste, et seulement de me voir en sous-vêtements la rendu tout... émoustillé?

- En même temps, quelle idée de te pavaner comme ça.

- Jusqu'à maintenant, ce n'était pas un problème! Je te rappelle qu'il y a encore plusieurs mois, nous prenions nos bains ensemble.

- Ouais, ce n'est pas faux. Et c'est à cause de ça?

- ... Oui. C'est déjà quelque chose, quand même.

- Vous êtes des adultes, non? Vous en avez parlé?

- Non, puis je ne sais pas lequel d'entre nous deux sera le plus gêné.

- Ah, développe un peu.

Avant même de répondre, je me sentis rougir un peu.

- Je... Rha, c'est étrange de t'en parler!

- Haha! Je le savais!

- De quoi?

- Toi, Marco. C'était un peu évident, d'ailleurs.

- Atta, tu me parles de quoi?

- Tu as des sentiments pour Marco, non?

Finissant de devenir pivoine, j'essayais tant bien que mal de cacher de lui, pour qu'il ne le remarque pas.

- Tu lui as dit?

- Bien sur que non! Cela serait pire s'il le savait, imagine.

- Tu n'en sais rien. Anna, je vais t'avouer que Marco n'a jamais eu ce genre de relation avec qui que ce soit. Et regarde, tu es belle je ne dis pas le contraire, mais tu n'es pas "la plus belle" sur ce navire, et pas la plus facile à vivre!

Je rigolai doucement à la fin de sa phrase.

- Les infirmières de père, sont plus faciles à mettre dans son lit que toi. Et malgré tout, il est toujours avec toi quand tu as besoin de lui, et je ne l'ai jamais vu rodé près d'une autre femme.

- Mais, cela ne prouve pas qu'il ressent la même chose Thatch.

- Demande-lui si j'ai tort, alors. Marco! Viens là.

Voyant le commandant de la première division tourné la tête et s'approcher doucement de nous, j'envoyai un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de Thatch.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Yoi.

- Anna voulait te parler... Bon, je vous laisse.

Regardant le plus méchamment possible le pirate qui partait, je me reconcentrai sur celui en face de moi. Il avait comme à chaque fois, ce regard sage et ce petit sourire en coin qui me faisait perdre tous mes moyens.

- Tu me veux quoi? Yoi.

- ... Rien. Il a inventé le fait que je veuille te parler.

Baissant doucement les yeux, je ne prendrais pas le risque de lui dire.

- Anna? Yoi.

Relavant ma tête et mes yeux vers lui, je put voir une seconde seulement dans ses yeux, un peu de peur. Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts rapprochant doucement son visage du mien. Je me laissai faire, un peu surprise pour réagir.

- Je pense que tu es assez grande, pour comprendre... Yoi.

Effleurant délicatement mes lèvres des siennes, il relâcha mon menton pour constater que malgré le fait qu'il ne me tienne plus, je ne m'écarte pas. Quelques secondes passèrent sans que l'un de nous deux ne fasse quelques choses, restant là, les yeux dans les yeux. Il se redressa tout d'un coup, m'offrant un de ses plus beaux sourires et tourna les talons pour repartir.

Avant que je réalise qu'il était parti, le pirate été déjà rentré dans le navire. N'écoutant pas mon cœur qui allait certainement sortir de ma poitrine, je suivis ces pas. Plusieurs couloirs passèrent, des portes, des pièces, et enfin je le retrouvai devant sa porte de chambre, la main sur la poignée. Il se tourna doucement vers moi, examinant chaque petit geste que je pouvais faire. M'élançant à moitié vers lui, je franchis les derniers mètres rapidement.

Une fois à sa hauteur, je passais mes bras autour de son cou et sans attendre une seule réponse de sa part, mes lèvres se plaquèrent contre les siennes. Il enlaça mon corps de ces bras, et répondit doucement à mon baiser.

- J'ai compris...

- J'en suis heureux. Yoi.

Souriant doucement, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre tout en me poussant à l'intérieur. Il m'embrassa encore, cette fois bien plus sauvagement que précédemment en fermant la porte du coup de pied.


End file.
